When You Love
by DoctorWhoFan9
Summary: Jo leaves for New Zealand and Kendall is heartbroken. Logan hates seeing his best friend like this, but is it more than just simple friendship that makes Logan do everything he can to make Kendall happy again?
1. The Break Up

**I do not own Big Time Rush, sadly. :( **

**Jo POV**

I hate this, but it's something I have to do. See I'm going to New Zealand for three years to film a movie, and to do this, I have to leave Kendall, my boyfriend, behind in LA. And right now we're at the airport, and I'm getting ready to board my plane, and break up with Kendall. Don't get me wrong, I love him dearly, but then again that's why I'm doing this, because I love him. That probably doesn't make any sense, but it's true.

"Kendall, we need to talk."

"Sure Jo, what's up?" I could see through his happy façade, he really didn't want me to leave, but he knew it was a once in a life time thing, but so was he and he deserved to truly be happy.

"Kendall… I think we need to stop dating… you probably know the odds of long distance relationships and them working out… so… I think we need to break up…" I hate this, so much. I hate seeing those eyes so sad, but this is the best thing, really it is.

"But Jo we- we can make it work…" I sighed sadly.

"No Kendall, I don't think we can, and I'm sorry, but it's the right thing to do, and let's face it, we have nothing in common. We need to break up."

"O-ok." We both smiled sadly and hugged. "B-Bye Jo. Good luck."

"You too, Kendall." With that I walked away squaring my shoulders, and didn't look back. It killed me, but I had to do it. After all, sometimes when you love someone, you have to let them go.


	2. The Week After

**Disclaimer: I still do not own BTR, though I wish I did…**

**Logan POV**

It's been a week and a half since Jo broke up with Kendall, broke his heart, and flew to Australia. I hate seeing my Kendall like this…

Wait, since when is he _my_ Kendall?

"Hey, Logie?" I looked up to see him walk into our shared room. It broke my heart to see him so sad, normally bright emerald orbs dim, heartbreaking jade, his shining, golden hair a disheveled mess.

"Yeah Kendy?"

"Wanna go to the ice rink with me?" he looked so hopeful, even though I was exhausted, I couldn't say no.

"Sure. When do you wanna go?"

"Um, is now ok? 'Cause if it's not I understand…"

"Nah, now's fine, let's go." I watched as his face lit up, for some reason it made my heart flutter.

"Great! C'mon Logie!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door, smiling showing off his one adorable dimple, his beautiful green eyes a little brighter…

Wow, I need to stop thinking like this, he's my best friend, and only that… So why is my heart beating out of my chest because of a simple touch?


	3. At The Rink

**Still not the owner of BTR… :(**

**Kendall POV**

Why do I always feel better around Logan? It's like he chases all the clouds of sadness away, and give me a little bit of sunshine.

I really wasn't expecting him to agree to come, I mean we've been worked really hard by Gustavo, and he looked really, really exhausted, but he did, and now here we are at the rink, just the two of us.

Logan fell again, making me laugh. "Kendall! It's not funny. How would you like falling on your butt so much?"

"Sorry Logie, but it is kinda funny. We practically lived on the ice in Minnesota, and here in LA you keep falling on your ass." I giggled again as he pouted. "Aw, c'mon Logie…" I helped him up, feeling the happiest I've felt since Jo left, somehow Logan always has this effect on me.

"Fine, I guess I can forgive you" his crooked smile making my heart beat a little faster. One question stayed in my mind the rest of the day, Why does Logan make me feel this way? Why?


	4. A Late Night Song

**I still do not own Big Time Rush... nor do I own this song.**

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV<strong>

I woke up in the middle of the night, this wasn't the first time since Kendall and I went ice skating that this happened. Actually it's been happening every day since then, and that was a week ago, only now I know why I wake up in the middle of the night gasping for breath from my dreams that only seem to be about Kendall. I looked over to where he was sleeping soundly, the boy I love. How can someone so broken be so damn beautiful?

I grabbed my iPod and found the song that I wanted. When it started playing I sang quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping blonde across the room.

_Love,_

_Love changes everything,_

_Hands and faces,_

_Earth and sky,_

_Love, _

_Love changes everything,_

_How you live and how you die_

_Love,_

_Can make the summer fly,_

_Or a night seem like a life time._

_Yes, love,_

_Love changes everything,_

_Now I tremble at your name._

_Nothing in the world will ever be the same._

**Kendall POV**

I slowly woke up to the sound of someone singing, it could only have been Logan, but the way his voice was full of raw emotion made my heart ache. I didn't move for fear he would stop, Gustavo may not think he can sing, but he's never heard my Logie sound like this.

_Love, _

_Love changes everything, _

_Days are longer,_

_Words mean more._

_Love, _

_Love, changes everything,_

_Pain is deeper,_

_Than before._

_Love will turn your world around,_

_And that world will last forever._

_Yes, love,_

_Love changes everything,_

_Brings you glory,_

_Brings you shame._

_Nothing in the world will ever be the same._

_Off into the world we go,_

_Planning futures,_

_Shaping years._

_Love, _

_Bursts in, and suddenly_

_All our wisdom_

_Disappears._

_Love makes fools of everyone,_

_All the rules we make are broken._

_Yes, love,_

_Love changes everyone,_

_Live or perish in its flame._

_Love will never, never let you be the same._

The longer I listened to him sing, the more I felt like he was showing his heart on his sleeve. I opened my eyes enough to see him sitting, leaning back against the wall, his face turned upward, his eyes closed. The dim moonlight coming through the window made his pale skin look like porcelain, emphasizing his features making it hard for me to tear my eyes away from him.

"Goddamn it. God fucking damn it. Why'd I have to fall for my best friend?" I heard him whisper hoarsely. "Why'd I have to fall for Kendall?"

* * *

><p><strong>Awe! Logan's fallen for Kendall! And Kendall is confused still... there will be more soon.<strong>


	5. A State Of Confusion

**Still don't own BTR :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall POV<strong>

When I woke up the events of last night came flooding back, Logan singing at three in the morning, the tortured look on his face when he told the dark he'd fallen for me, when he thought I was asleep. I remembered exactly how his singing had made my heart contract, how I always feel when he's around, how my heart leaps into my throat when he smiles his crooked smile at me, how I feel a jolt of electricity every time we touch…

"Kendall, dude, we have to get to the studio. Kendall… Kendall!"

"Huh?" I opened my eyes seeing that Logan was the one standing above me, shaking me gently.

"We have to get to the studio, Kelly and Gustavo want us to work on our new song… Kendall!" I was jolted out of my zoned out state by Logan slapping the back of my head.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Well, you kinda spaced out. And we need to get to the studio, now, unless we want to get murdered by Gustavo…"

"Ok, ok, I'm up, see?" I said climbing out of my completely comfortable bed, and seeing Logan blush, wait, blush?

"Uh, Kendall, you, ah, might want to put some pants on before we leave…" I blushed deeply noticing that I was standing there in nothing but my boxers.

"I, uh… um, yeah… I'll go do that…" Why am I so damn embarrassed, Logan's seen me like this before, especially during hockey, so why do I feel like he's seen me naked?

****Twenty Minutes Later****

When we got to the studio, I was still more than a little confused, after all I've never been that embarrassed around Logan before, and certainly never wanted us to be more than just best buds before Jo left… Uhg! Why do feelings have to be so fucking confusing? Needless to say the song we were working on didn't help much.

"Alright dogs, we're going to be working on You're Not Alone today, and DON'T MESS IT UP!"

Great, just peachy.

_Bet you didn't notice_

_First time you're heart was broken_

_You called me up and we talked til the morning_

_And the time that you were stranded _

_I was there before you landed_

_He was a no show I made sure you got home_

_I've been right there (right there)_

_For every minute, this time it's no different_

_Whatever happens you should know_

'_Cause you're not alone, girl_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wonder_

'_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_That you're not alone, girl_

_I'll be there to hold you_

_I'll stay till it's over_

_And you know, you know, you know_

_That you're not alone_

_That you're not alone_

_All the days that you were stressed out_

_Feeling like pulling your hair out_

_They were all missing but I was here listening_

_You gotta believe in me_

_Even if you can't see me there_

_I'll catch you when you fall_

'_Cause I've been right there (right there)_

_For every minute _

_This time, it's no different _

_Whatever happens you should know_

'_Cause you're not alone, girl_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wonder_

'_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_That you're not alone, girl_

_I'll be there to hold you_

_I'll stay till it's over_

_And you know, you know, you know_

_That you're not alone_

_That you're not alone_

_I'll be here for you no matter what comes around the corner_

_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh_

_As long as I am breathing _

_You won't have to worry no more_

'_Cause you're not alone, girl_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wonder_

'_Cause you know, you know_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wonder_

'_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_You're not alone, girl_

_I'll be there to hold you_

_I'll stay till it's over_

_And you know, you know, you know_

_That you're not alone_

_That you're not alone_

_That you're not alone_

_That you're not alone_

_I bet you didn't notice_

_First time your heart was broken_

_You called me up and we talked till the morning_

Wow, I never realized how much this is like me and Logan…

Why can't I get Logan out of my head?

Do I even want to get him off my mind?

What's with me lately?


	6. Katie the loving little sister

**I no be owning BTR :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie POV<strong>

Wow, can my idiot big brother and Logan be any more obvious or oblivious that the other feels the same? I mean honestly! They've been in love with each other for like, ever, and the idiots still haven't figured it out! Come on! They're always touching each other, holding each other or around each other, and seriously, their touches are more than just the 'best buds' friendship thing they claim it is. Oh, and how bad is it that I'm eleven and _I_ can see it? And oh yeah, I'm gonna help them out because it's just pathetic they're like this.

"Hey, Logan, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked walking into the living room.

"Sure, Katie. What's up?"

"Just make a move already, seriously, the two of you flirting is getting on my nerves."

"W-What?"

"Oh c'mon, I know how you feel about my big brother."

"Wh- I- uh, um, I, ah-" I smirked as he sputtered, I love tormenting these guys, but this time it's for their own good, not just for my own entertainment.

"Don't worry, he feels the same, even if he hasn't realized it yet. And I give you my permission to go after the dork, but if you break his heart, I will make your life hell. Now have fun" I said wiggling my fingers at him and walking away leaving a stunned Logan to process what I just told him. Now let's hope he acts on the information I gave him…

This should be fun to watch. :-)

* * *

><p><strong>Ah <strong>**Katie, isn't she just a loving little sister, and devious too.**


	7. Under Pressure

**And I still don't own the boys, or BTR, even though I may wish I did**

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV<strong>

It can't really be true can it? That Kendall feels the same? But Katie wouldn't lie about something like that, would she? No, she may like tormenting all of us, but she wouldn't be cruel enough to lie about this, that's just not how Katie rolls. Now I just need to come up with a plan, but that's normally what Kendall does, and I can't tell Kendall that I need his help with a plan that's hopefully gonna make him realize that we could be more than friends, and I can't go to Carlos, he'll wreak something, and James is gonna be too wrapped up in making my look, well, how James thinks I should look, and Katie just told me all this and I'm not going running to her for help, she's eleven, and Mamma Knight is out of the question, it is after all her son I'm in love with, and I don't want her to freak out, and oh my God this is too much, I don't do well under pressure!

"Uh, Logan, you ok?" Kendall asked walking into the room, making me jump.

"I- uh-well- I-ah-ken-ah-um-" I started to hyperventilate, I _really_ don't do well under pressure.

"Logie, chill out, remember deep breaths." He said, gently rubbing my back in an attempt to clam me down, concern plastered on his face. "What wrong? Did something happen? Are you alright?"

_Yes, something happened, Katie told me you feel the same as I do, and there's too much fucking pressure trying to figure out how to make you admit it, and how to tell you how I feel, so no, I'm not ok._

"Yeah, f-fine." I told him, but I could see he didn't believe me.

"Logan Phillip Mitchell. Tell. Me. The. Truth." He said, holding on to my shoulders, and looking into my eyes. His face was inches from mine, and I couldn't help it, I did the first thing that came to my mind, I kissed him.

**Awe, Logan kissed him! How will Kendall react? **


	8. The Reaction

**Sadly I still don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall POV<strong>

When I walked into the apartment, I immediately noticed Logan standing in the middle of room, mentally screaming at himself, he looked so worked up and worried, just like he does when he has to work under extreme pressure, and he cracks under pressure.

"Uh, Logan, you ok?" I asked. He jumped and his beautiful, chocolate brown got as big as saucers.

"I- uh-well- I-ah-ken-ah-um-" I was horrified when he started to hyperventilate.

"Logie, chill out, remember deep breaths." I told him quickly, rubbing circles on his back. "What wrong? Did something happen? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, f-fine." He replied, but I could tell he wasn't, I always knew when he was lying, after all he really wasn't very good at it, and this was my best friend, I always have a way of telling when he was in trouble or needed me.

"Logan Phillip Mitchell. Tell. Me. The. Truth." I said grabbing his shoulders and holding him firmly in place, and I couldn't help but get lost in those big doe eyes. The next thing I knew his lips were on mine, soft and sweet, just like in my dreams, and I kissed back. It might be cliché but I saw fireworks and my body felt like it was burning, this was a thousand times better than any other kiss I've ever had, I was left breathless and dazed when he pulled away, and he looked like he was too.

"Wow…" he breathed softly.

"Yeah…" Now I know why Logan always makes me happy, why my day seems so much better when he's around, why I smile more and laugh more, why I always feel like I'm on cloud nine when he smiles his crooked smile at me. I'm in love with Logan. "Logie?"

"Hm?" I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Love you." With that I kissed him again, never wanting to let go.

**Jo POV**

Letting Kendall go was probably the best thing I've done, not just for him, but for me too. Oh, and before you judge, remember, people do crazy things for love.

* * *

><p><strong>And presto, it's done! I hope you liked it, reviews are welcome!<strong>


End file.
